<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bi-suprise by spiderisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339305">Bi-suprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderisis/pseuds/spiderisis'>spiderisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel one shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual month, Bisexuality, Fluff, Irondad, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Surprises, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderisis/pseuds/spiderisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees its bi-month online and buys a bisexual pride flag for peter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel one shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bi-suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is kinda messy but i thought of this when i was cycling to school and saw a rainbow-flag :D<br/>i hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony lets out a deep sigh. It's been a long day.</p>
<p>Right when he wants to close his laptop, Tony sees something. The Google logo changed its normal colors.</p>
<p>He immediately regonizes the new colors, 'cause they're the same as the walls in Peter's room, the colors of the bisexual flag.</p>
<p>Tony clicks on the logo and gets taken to a page about bisexuals. He reads and almost instantly finds out that this month is the month of the bisexuals.</p>
<p>A soft gasp comes from Tony. How could he not have known that?</p>
<p>The man closes his laptop and stands up. He grabs a pair of sunglasses and his car keys and goes down to the garage. </p>
<p>Soon enough, Tony's on his way to a shop in Connecticut. It's a two-hour drive, but it's more than worth it for his kid.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter sighs while looking down at his Chemistry textbook. His concentration is long gone. </p>
<p>Next to him, Ned is going through the exercises like they're nothing. </p>
<p>He looks at the clock for the twentieth time in 50 minutes, only 5 minutes left. </p>
<p>Peter is already closing his books when Ms Nabay calls out that they can put their stuff in their bags. </p>
<p>"Hey, you wanna come by my house and built the Millennium Flacon?"</p>
<p>Peter shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm just exhausted", he says.</p>
<p>The two teens walk stand up as the bell rings. "Don't apologise man, I get it", Ned says.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Peter offers his friend a small smile. They walk out of the building.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow?" Ned asks and holds out his hand for their special handshake.</p>
<p>"Of course", Peter says while shooting a finger gun at Ned. And with that, Peter leaves the school. When he is about to turn around the corner of the street, a car honks at him. </p>
<p>He turns around and sees Happy standing next to a black Audi. </p>
<p>Peter frowns before jogging over to the car.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here? Not that I don't like you, but it's just that it's a Thursday. Oh no, did something serious happen?"</p>
<p>Before Peter can start freaking out, Happy interrupts him. </p>
<p>"May has a long shift." After that Happy gets behind the steering wheel.</p>
<p>"What does that have to do with anything?" Peter gets in the car, "She always has a long shift on Thursday."</p>
<p>"Seatbelt."</p>
<p>Peter fastens his seatbelt before looking back up at Happy, only to be met with a black screen. He huffs and sits back in his seat.</p>
<p>It's not that he doesn’t enjoy hanging out with Mr Stark. The teen was just desperate for some time alone. </p>
<p>Peter leans his head against the window. The entire day it has been raining, and it doesn't exactly help Peter out of his gloomy mood.</p>
<p>He feels himself doze off; he tries to fight it at first, but soon enough gives in to the comfortable feeling.</p>
<p>"Pete?"</p>
<p>The teen hums softly.</p>
<p>"We're here", Happy says while looking in the rearview mirror with a soft smile plastered across his face. </p>
<p>"Mh 'kay." Peter rubs in his eyes and yawns. </p>
<p>He slowly opens his eyes and gets out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Happy", he says before closing the door. </p>
<p>With that, the Audi drives away leaving Peter standing in the rain, which is starting to clear up.</p>
<p>Peter turns around and notices something in his peripheral vision. When he looks up, he sees that it's the bisexual pride flag.</p>
<p>His eyes widen and after coming out of his startled state, he runs into the tower and goes to the elevator.</p>
<p>"Hello Peter, what can I-"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry FRIDAY but can you swiftly take me to Mister Stark?"</p>
<p>The elevator goes up before the AI even responds. "Of course."</p>
<p>The teen impatiently taps his foot against the ground and bites his lip.</p>
<p>Suddenly the elevator stops and the doors open. "Boss is in his lab, Peter."</p>
<p>"Thanks FRI", Peter says as he picks up his pace to get to the lab.</p>
<p>In his rush, Peter doesn't notice the little flags in the flowerpot on the dinnertable.</p>
<p>When Peter bursts in to the lab Tony startedly looks up. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Is that a bi flag?" Peter asks while pointing at the place the flag is fluttering in the wind behind the wall.</p>
<p>Tony smiles as he walks over to Peter, who just now notices the pink, purple and blue colored flags spun on the walls. "It is. I read that it was bi month this month, and I thought about surprising you, also I wanted to invite your boyfriend for dinner tonight."</p>
<p>Peter's lip trembles as he gets teary-eyed.</p>
<p>Tony's face falls. "Or not, I just thought since you already came out- Do you want me to-"</p>
<p>Instead of letting Tony finish his sentence, Peter runs up to him and engulfs him in a hug. Tears are streaming down the kid's face.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>A soft smile comes back onto Tony's face. He kisses the top of Peter's head as he puts his arms around his boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>